


Mine Now and Forever.

by baeconandeggs, Cutestchanyeoll



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestchanyeoll/pseuds/Cutestchanyeoll
Summary: 5 years of being in love, 5 years of being best friends. It hasn't been easy on either of them, but Chanyeol knows that he wants to make Byun Baekhyun his forever.





	Mine Now and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 754
> 
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** This my first time with BAE.I am really excited as well as nervous.I would really like to thank all the mods for always being there and listening to all my ramblings and giving me proper suggestions and helping me throughout .I will always be grateful to you guys.You guys are the best.I would also like to thank I for the beta read as this fic could be nothing without you.I really had fun writing this I hope you guys also have fun reading this .Constructive critisism is always welcomed.Its short and kinda sweet ?!I hope you like it.

Baekhyun awakens with a kiss pressed to his temple. 

"Happy Anniversary, Baby," Chanyeol's lips return, peppering the top of Baekhyun's dark, silky hair with a thousand more kisses.  


“I want to sleep,” he complains, lifting his head and squinting through puffy eyes at the reclining form of Park Chanyeol.  


Chanyeol grins, “I know you do, Baby"

He lays back down again, this time placing his head on Chanyeol’s bare chest, “Cuddle me."  


"No matter how much I want to cuddle you I can't. I have a schedule and so do you, I assume. I have to leave early." 

"What about our date?" Baekhyun made a puppy face.

"I'll be there on time, baby" Chanyeol pecks his lips and leaves.

Five years. It had been five long years which didn't seem long at all since the day Chanyeol finally confessed Baekhyun his feeling and asked him to be his boyfriend. Neither of them had expected it to happen the way it did. It was like a romantic whirlwind that had changed their lives forever.  


  


_"Baekhyun what's wrong with you?" Chanyeol yelled._

_"What did I do?" Baekhyun questioned._

_"Who the hell told you to practice seven hours straight that to without even having a little amount of food?" Chanyeol scolded._

  


_"Nothing serious happened; don't make a fuss out of nothing."_  


_"If fainting is 'nothing serious' by your standards, fine. It's just that you’re never doing this again. That's it." Chanyeol said firmly._  


_"And who the hell are you to tell me that what I should and shouldn't be doing?" Baekhyun snapped._

_"Baekhyun what’s happened to you? I'm your best friend."_  


_"So act like one. Don't try to become my mother or act as if you're my boyfriend. You don't have to worry about me all the time."_  


_“Seriously, Baekhyun?! Are you really this much of an idiot?” Chanyeol was infuriated by his friend’s ignorance._

_“Don’t call me names! Just go away, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun sighed. He turned around to walk away but his wrist was caught by his friend’s firm grasp. In the flash of an eye, Baekhyun was pinned up against the wall, his face only centimeters from Chanyeol’s._

_“Let me go, Chanyeol.”_

_“You’re such an idiot. Do you honestly not know how I feel by now?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun’s heart raced, wondering what Chanyeol was going on about._

_“I love you! And not in that friend way, I love you in a way you’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I fall asleep. I want to hold your hand and tell you how beautiful and amazing you are. I want to have you in a way that no one else can. I love you and I can’t believe you haven’t realized that by now.”_

_“I-” before Baekhyun could even say anything else Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's cheeks and smashed their lips together._

_Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun's cheeks and smashed their lips together. Everything that had been unsaid, all their emotions were finally out there. The kiss spoke everything they had been too scared to say. It was warm and welcoming, with no hesitation. It was a kiss that felt like finally being home._  


**_Because with the right person, sometimes kissing feels like healing._**

  


  


_Even when they parted they were still connected, their souls were linked by love._

_"I don't think you exactly understand how much I have wanted to do that."_

_"Took you long enough, Giant"_  


_"I love you Baekhyun, more than you know. "_  


_"I love you more."_

**\-------------------**

"I'm already 30 minutes late because of both of you and if there’s traffic, I swear to God, I will kill you both." Chanyeol mumbled angrily.

"We’re sorry hyung. You know we love you right?" The two boys gave their hyung weak smiles of gratitude.  


"But hyung doesn't love you," Chanyeol rolled his eyes.  


"You don't love us anymore?" Sehun asked, feigning being wounded, Jongin following suit.  


"Both of you, come here," Chanyeol said opening his arms for an embrace. The boys happily accepted his hug.  


For Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongin were like his own kids, he had seen them grow up so much since they first met. 

SKY: Sehun, Kai, and Chanyeol.

They had never planned for this subunit.This was just another of those random decisions taken by the company, but they loved [it.](http://it.in) It felt like a small family.  


"I love you both, but I love my boyfriend and your favourite hyung more. Don’t try to tell me that I’m your favorite hyung, because I know that I am not. I don't mind though because we share a favorite person. So if you guys are done flattering me, can I please leave now? I don't want to keep him waiting on our special day.” 

"Alright, hurry." Jongin let go of Chanyeol.  


"CHANYEOL HYUNG!” Chanyeol was halfway to his car when Sehun screamed.

"What now?" Chanyeol sighed heavily.  


"You forgot to take your car keys! Are you planning on walking there?” 

Sehun threw the car keys to Chanyeol.  


"Have fun!" Jongin and Sehun screamed in unison, watching Chanyeol's car slowly disappear as he drove away.

  
**\-----------------------**  


Baekhyun was waiting in the terrace of their small home. Their home was nothing luxurious: it was a simple house, a little isolated from all other buildings in that area. They could have done more, but they never liked big gestures. They admired the simple things, wanting to keep their relationship simple.

When Chanyeol entered with a bouquet of roses in his hand he saw the whole terrace decorated with special zootopia balloons.The terrace illuminated by the lights of Chanyeol's favourite scented candles. Baekhyun always took care of these things, paying attention to the small details about Chanyeol.

In the center set there was a table for two with his Baekhyun sitting on one of the chairs, busy with his Playstation 4. He must have gotten bored waiting for his boyfriend and decided to increase some scores until Chanyeol arrived.

Chanyeol leaned down from behind and kissed Baekhyun's left cheek.

“So Park Chanyeol finally has time for his boyfriend?” Baekhyun pouted, pretending to be upset. 

Chanyeol was dressed in plain white T-shirt, complementing the faded blue jeans he was wearing. Chanyeol had always loved simple and casual looks. 

Baekhyun wore a black shirt with his favourite skinny jeans. “Dates need to be perfect,” some say, but Baekhyun knew that any moment with Chanyeol was already perfect.

“Yes, finally the _great_ Byun Baekhyun spared me some of his time!” Chanyeol teased.

“Ah!! So its my fault now, you giant?” Baekhyun hit Chanyeol.  


“Ow! Ouch! Stop! Stop!” Chanyeol tried to fight off his boyfriend’s attacks. “I’m sorry, I know I was late, but I was preparing for our new subunit,” Chanyeol said massaging the arm Baekhyun had just attacked.

“You’re excuse sucks. I was never late even though I’m part of CBX,” Baekhyun said crossing his arms .

  


"Exactly my point. You are the part of CBX and I am the part of SKY. Sehun and Jongin are kids that take up my time," Chanyeol pleaded with Baekhyun.

"Fine. I’m forgiving you just because I know those two brats and I’m starving. Just order something or I'll faint in your arms." Baekhyun huffed.  


˜You're such a baby, you know that right?'

“Shut up, I may be a baby, but I’m your baby. "

 ** _Everyday I get lost in something about you._**  


**\-------------------------**  


Chanyeol ordered their food from the small take away stall by the Han River. It was a small shop owned by an old eighty-year old grandma. It had always been there, even before they became idols and soon started dating. During trainee days, they would go there to have Baekhyun's favourite ramyun. Then, it became a place for friendly dates which consisted of only the two of them, but the dates, they knew, were always a bit more than friendly.  


_"Chanyeol-ah! I'm hungry!" Baekhyun cried after they finished their dance practice._

_"Come on let's get your favorite ramyun from the shop by the Han River."_  


_"What would I do without you Chanyeolie?” He smiled at his friend. “Lets go." Baekhyun said hugging Chanyeol._  


_"We will also go!!" The maknae cried holding Jongin's hand._

_"Sorry boys, but no one else is allowed on our friendly dates."Baekhyun made clear intertwining his hands with Chanyeol._  


_"Yeah right, 'friendly'" the maknae taunted._

_"Have fun," they maknae duo screamed as they saw their figures retreat._

_It's true some things never change._

  


“Cho have you finished writing your song?" Baekhyun asked while munching his food .  


“Baby, finish your food first, and yes I have finally finished it," Chanyeol sighs.  


“So will you guys record it tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked, still munching his food.  


“I guess.”  


"What is it about?”

“You,” Chanyeol said while looking down at his food, smiling to himself.

  
“I’m serious you idiot.”  


“I am serious!” Chanyeol said exclaimed. 

“Is it one of those love songs that you wrote for me?” Baekhyun giggled.  


“No… not exactly."

“Then?” Baekhyun furrowed his brow.

“It's about my inspiration.” 

“Wait ..are you telling me that I’m your inspiration?” Baekhyun grinned cheekily, he was both flattered and shocked that he was Chanyeol’s inspiration. 

“Yes, of course you’re my inspiration,” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s soft palms in his rough ones.  


“I don’t even think I’m good enough to be anyone’s inspiration…”

“Don’t say that, like ever again. You’re so special, and you don’t even know, not even to just me, but to so many other people.” Chanyeol raised Baekhyun’s palm and gently kissed the back of his hand.

“Let me tell you about how amazing you are and how lucky I am to call you _mine_.”

**_I want you to know you inspire me like the stars do to a dreamer and the moon does to the sea._ **

**\-----------------------**  


"I was just a simple high school student when I bumped into a S.M casting member. He gave me his card and asked me to audition. I did and they accepted me. I was so happy because I always loved music wanted to become a singer. I couldn't have considered myself more lucky. No one knows how long the road is from trainee to idol. Three years passed and I still hadn’t debuted. I wasn’t hopeless, but I was so tired. Really tired. Then, one day, I met you. You were a trainee too. It was honestly love at first sight, but I’m dumb and it took me two years to realise it, but I now know that you are the love of my life.” 

**_I wasn't looking for anything when I met you, but you turned out to be everything I wasn’t looking for._**

“You won't believe what I’m gonna say next.”

"What?" Baekhyun faked excitement. He was actually enjoying what Chanyeol was saying but then again, he always does.

“You became my roommate. I was so nervous. What would you think about me? But you surprised me. You were a bigger dork than I was. We both instantly clicked just like two magnets do.”

"So, then I became your inspiration huh?”

"Yes, but you became my inspiration way later.”

  


  


**_When angels visit us, we do not hear the rustle of wings, nor feel the feathery touch of the breast of a dove; but we know their presence by the love they create in our hearts._ **

**————————**

“One night I was sleeping when suddenly I heard humming—actually, I heard someone singing. I opened my eyes and saw an angel.”

  


"Really?”

  


“Really.” Chanyeol nodded with a soft smile playing on his lips. He had been transported to some vision of the past, eyes sparkling with recollection. “You looked like an angel practicing in the dim light of the table lamp. All of a sudden, you suddenly stopped.”

**_I remember this feeling like it was yesterday_**

  


_“Oh no, I disturbed your sleep. I’m really sorry. Actually, I was practicing in the living room but everyone was getting disturbed so I started practicing here. I’ll go somewhere else where I won’t disturb anyone. Sorry again." Baekhyun apologised as he began to walk out of the room._

_“Baekhyunnie wait, it’s fine. It’s your room too. But why are you practising at midnight?" Chanyeol pondered, lazily wiping the sleep out of his eyes with his hand._

_“I wanted to practice before I the vocal test tomorrow.” Baekhyun paused, quietly saying, “I really want to debut Chanyeol,” there was something like desperation in his eyes._

  


_“I know, I understand, but look at me.” Baekhyun lifted his gaze from the floor, shyly looking at his roommate. “I have been training for three years. Don't stress yourself. I mean, I don't want to discourage you but even I’m not sure when I will debut.”_

_Tears started forming in his eyes ._

_"Life is only a path full of efforts.Maybe not today or tomorrow or even in a year, but eventually things will turn up. You’ll debut one day and will look back on this with relief.”_

_Those few words were enough to flame his dying spirits. That was the day when he started hating the phrase ‘give up’._

**———————**

"During trainee days, we arrived at the company at 11 am and ended at about 3-4 am. There was only about and hour for each meal, and 15 hours of practicing. Even on days when we didn’t have to go in, we did. Then, one day, we got to debut."

“You are making me emotional Chanyeol-ah,” Baekhyun was fighting back the tears that were pooling in his eyes. He tried to smile, “and look at you! Smiling like an idiot!"

Chanyeol laughed, “No matter how difficult and hard something is, I try to stay positive.. and smile like an idiot… I still have so much more to say so save the waterworks for later, yeah?”

Baekhyun laughed at himself and at Chanyeol, but nodded, suppressing the urge to cry. 

Chanyeol started again, “So even though there were lot of tough times we still had fun. We debuted and then people started shipping us…”

“Baekyeol."

  
“Yes, Baekyeol. How did you know?” Chanyeol faked being surprised.

  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Shut up and continue with the story.”

"So you like my story then? By the way I like Chanbaek more.” Chanyeol smirked.

“Oh my god, just get on with it!” Baekhyun whined, punching his boyfriend’s arm playfully. 

"Just when we thought the worst part was over, things started falling apart. Three of our members left, there were dating scandals, and everything seemed wrong. Even Suho hyung was stressed, and that in turn made me stressed."

***

" _Baekhyun, I am slowly starting to give up. What if exo-l start giving up too?" Chanyeol asked as they sat on the terrace.Their comeback was near and Chanyeol feared that it wouldn’t go well._

_"Any fan can give up. It is the easiest thing to do, but real fans hold it together even at the worst times. My Aeries are queens; they don’t give up,” Baekhyun reassured his friend, giving him a small smile. “We should go to sleep, we need to get up early tomorrow to practice. Come on," Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol's forehead and gently pulled him to their shared bedroom._

_Chanyeol knew that it was getting difficult for Baekhyun too, but he was too strong to accept defeat._

***  


"Baekhyun is a guy who was born skilled, being able to sing and dance, he’s so good he may as well be perfect. However, the Baekhyun that people see on stage isn’t the only side to him. Even though you try to act all relaxed with Exo-Ls, you’re always worried about doing your best for them and for the group. EXO and Exo-Ls mean everything to you."

  


**_He's got the eyes of innocence, the face of an angel, the personality of a dreamer and a smile that hides more pain than you can ever imagine._ **

_Baekhyun had continued schedules for a week straight. With the CBX comeback nearing and the overseas schedule, his plate was full. Chanyeol was really worried for his health._  


_Chanyeol wrapped his arms around his shoulders and softly said, "Baek, you should rest," concern laced in his voice._  


_"No, Yeol, I'm fine," Baekhyun assured, placing a hand on one of Chanyeol’s arms._  


_"But you’ve been working without any breaks,” Chanyeol paused, “you’ll get sick, baby.”_  


_"I'll be fine.You gotta chill Park," Baek joked._  


_“Don't you feel tired, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun after their concert._  


_"When I heard the others, I got goosebumps all over my body and I forgot that I was even tired,” Baekhyun answered cheerfully ._  


_Chanyeol realised no matter how tired Baekhyun was he would never show it. He only wanted to make everyone else happy._

**_I think it’s beautiful the way you light up when you talk about the things you love._**

  
**\--------------------------**  


"Aww, my baby is crying. Come here," Chanyeol gestured for Baekhyun to sit on his lap.  


"I see we’ve switched roles now, huh? My strong Baekhyunie is crying. You are my strength baby, don’t cry,” Chanyeol pressed his lips on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“You know whenever I feel down down or doubt myself, I think about how blessed I am to have this job. Being loved this much by someone and to have so many people think so greatly about me is something to be grateful for. Thinking about that gives me strength to keep going on as an artist, but before I’m an artist, I'm a human. I’m just Chanyeol and you are my driving force, my inspiration.” Chanyeol smiles, “Music is everything to me. EXO is everything to me. I have never felt more passionate about something than singing. But what makes it even more special is you; singing on the same stage with you is the most important thing.”

Chanyeol laughs, “We didn't give you the power of light for no reason, you actually light up our lives. Everything that I’ve said up until this point does even begin to cover why you inspire me. You inspire me everyday, even when you only breathe. You have taught me so much and you still teach me till this day. You are amazing both inside and out. Do you know what the best part is?"

"What?" Baekhyun asked still sniffing like a baby.

“We love each other in the deepest and strongest way. For me sharing the stage with you is the best thing in my life and I want to share more with you, like my life." Chanyeol paused, “Now get up from my lap," Chanyeol said stretching his lips wide.

"Hey I'm not that heavy, you giant. I wanna cuddle," Baekhyun pouted.

"Oh my god Baekhyun why are you so cute? I swear to god I want to cuddle the fuck out of you and kiss your face endlessly right now. Just trust me and get up.” 

"I know you won’t," Baekhyun said pecking his cheeks.

Chanyeol took out a small box from his pocket took out a simple diamond ring and went down on one knee.

"Will you marry me, Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol asked with the most genuine of smiles. His smile conveyed all his sincerity, all his emotions, it was a smile that said everything without saying it. Baekhyun was not just his boyfriend or inspiration, he was his whole universe. 

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun was more than just surprised. Tears were welling in his eyes, overcome with emotion. He could never thank the universe for giving him the most perfect man as his soulmate. To Baekhyun, Chanyeol was the most beautiful person in the world with a heart of gold and as fragile as the dragon fly's wings. All he ever wanted was to him to be happy .He could give up the whole universe for him, to just look at that smile again and again. That smile meant everything to him.

"C'mon we'd look cute together," Chanyeol pressed, a smirk on his lips.

“Yes."

"Did you just say yes?” His already huge eyes widened.

"Yes you idiot. Now put the ring on my finger before I change my mi-"

"Shut up, I love you Byun Baekhyun”

"Love you too, giant.” 

**_Their eyes met, and in an instant with an inexplicable, only half conscious rush of emotions, they were in perfect communion._ **


End file.
